She Said
by heylalaa
Summary: YosukeChie; — Di dunia ini, ada tiga hal yang sangat aku benci, yaitu: Yosuke, Yosuke, dan... Yosuke.


**Judul: **She Said  
**Fandom: **Persona 4  
**Character: **Yosuke/Chie  
**Disclaimer: **P4 © Atlus, KH © Square Enix  
**Notes: **Untuk ulang tahun Yosuke Hanamura. :3 Erm, agak gaje dan abal dan plotless. Tapi, memangnya kapan fic saya nggak abal?  
**Challenge: **50 sentences

* * *

Yosuke Hanamura adalah...

o

o

**Hair**

Lelaki menyebalkan yang pernah mengatakan bahwa rambutku tak bermodel, dan menyuruhku mengikalkannya seperti Rise, atau memanjangkannya seperti Yukiko.

Enak saja.

o

o

**Banana**

Bocah kampung yang pernah dengan bodohnya bertanya, apakah enak bila pisang, apel, dan alpukat digabung menjadi satu, lalu diblender dan dijadikan jus?

...Apa enak?

o

o

**Kids**

Remaja sialan yang selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil—marah akan sesuatu yang sepele dan susah untuk melupakan sesuatu yang telah lampau.

Maksudku, kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan Saki Konishi?

o

o

**Prison**

Satu-satunya musuhku yang ingin kumasukkan ke dalam penjara karena telepon-telepon malamnya yang selalu dan _selalu_ mengganggu mimpi indahku.

Ia bahkan pernah mengangguku saat aku sedang mimpi berkenalan dengan Jet Li dan Jackie Chan!

o

o

**Conspiracy**

Makhluk abal yang pernah bersengkokol dengan Yukiko dan Souji untuk mengangetkanku di suatu pagi yang sepi di sekolah.

Dan ternyata, yang menjadi otak persengkokolan itu adalah dirinya! Menyebalkan, bukan?

o

o

**Call**

Banci aneh yang pernah menelponku di suatu malam, hanya untuk memberitahukanku cerita-cerita yang tidak lucu dan jorok.

Dan sekarang, aku berpikir, darimana ia mengetahui cerita abal seperti itu?

o

o

**Sex**

Manusia bodoh yang pernah menuduhku menonton film biru—yang mengandung unsur-unsur seks dan hal tidak senonoh lainnya—padahal yang sebenarnya kutonton adalah film kungfu.

Seenak hati.

o

o

**Trousers**

Lelaki berotak miring yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak cocok menggunakan rok, dan lebih bagus bila aku menggunakan celana. Mengapa? Karena aku seorang _lelaki_, bukan perempuan.

Kurang ajar.

o

o

**Beach**

Bocah dodol yang pernah mengajakku, Rise, Yukiko, dan Naoto ke pantai, hanya untuk meminta kami berempat mengenakan bikini terbaru Junes.

Untungnya, ia segera ketakutan ketika Naoto berniat menembaknya.

o

o

**Video**

Remaja sinting yang meminjam video kungfuku, lalu tiga hari kemudian, ia datang dengan wajah memohon ampun karena video itu ternyata rusak.

Hei, ia tidak berpikir kalau aku benar-benar akan memaafkannya, kan?

o

o

**Hysteria**

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada di luar jangkauan. Bila anda bukanlah banci kaleng bernama Yosuke Hanamura, tekan nomor satu untuk—"

Satu-satunya orang yang berteriak histeris ketika mendengar _voicemail_-ku ini.

o

o

**Brainwash**

Makhluk yang dengan pedenya mengatakan bahwa tatapan matanya yang _mempesona _mampu mencuci otak jutaan hati para wanita di dunia ini.

Ng... mungkin maksudnya adalah mencuci otak untuk menendang kepalanya.

o

o

**Mission**

Banci dengan IQ jongkok yang pernah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika mendengar bahwa misi hidupku adalah untuk bertemu dengan Jackie Chan dan Jet Li.

Dasar bodoh.

o

o

**Killing**

Manusia norak yang pernah, dengan keadaan akal yang sehat—tidak terganggu sedikit pun, berniat mengubur _semut_ yang telah dibunuhnya.

...Atau memang harus dikubur?

o

o

**Cheers**

Lelaki payah yang pada hari pengumuman nilai ujian, pernah bersorak senang dan segera memelukku ketika ia mendapatkan nilai tujuh pada pelajaran matematikanya.

Padahal, nilai tujuh itu kan biasa saja. Yah, setidaknya menurut Souji, Yukiko, dan Naoto.

o

o

**Scent**

Bocah sialan yang pernah pada suatu hari menebak bahwa bau shampooku adalah strawberry, dan keesokan harinya ia menebak bahwa bau parfumku adalah lemon.

Tapi memang tak bisa kusangkal, tebakannya benar.

o

o

**Ghost**

Remaja ketinggalan jaman yang pernah berteriak ketakutan seakan ia melihat hantu, ketika aku pada suatu pagi, berjalan memasuki kelas dengan penampilan yang... cukup feminim.

Hei, apakah aku semenyeramkan itu dengan penampilan seperti ini?

o

o

**Image**

Satu-satunya manusia yang pernah mengatakan bahwa gambar setan—gambar yang amat sangat _buruk_ rupa—yang ia buat pada saat pelajaran seni rupa tadi, adalah gambar diriku.

Ukh, apakah hidung dan mulutku ini memang menempel erat seperti yang ada di gambar itu?

o

o

**Dad**

Makhluk laknat yang suka membuatku berpikir, apakah sikap bodohnya merupakan turunan dari ayahnya? Atau mungkin malah dari ibunya?

Mungkin aku harus menanyakan hal ini padanya? Yah, mungkin tidak.

o

o

**God**

Banci nista yang selalu dan selalu kuingatkan untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan agar dosa-dosanya bisa dimaafkan, ketika aku sudah berencana untuk menghajarnya.

Hanya jaga-jaga, siapa tahu ia tidak selamat setelah aku melakukannya nanti.

o

o

**Déjà vu**

Manusia gaje yang selalu membuatku merasa déjà vu tiap kali aku menendang pantatnya ketika ia berniat merebut steak milikku.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering menendangnya?

o

o

**Money**

Lelaki mesum yang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa uang bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat penting di dunia ini. Hei, ia terlihat cukup—sedikit, lebih tepatnya—keren saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi... hei, dia marah saat aku meminjam _sedikit _uangnya untuk membeli baju Teddie!

o

o

**Bliss**

Bocah dengan otak kosong yang tertawa tanpa henti ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa menurutku, kesenangan dalam hidup ini adalah ketika steak menjadi barang gratis.

Sialan, sialan.

o

o

**Gossip**

Remaja alay yang pernah menuduhku menyebarkan gosip tentang dirinya yang pernah berpelukan dengan Souji di tepi sungai Samegawa. Hei, memang aku yang melihatnya—ketika aku sedang mengikutinya saat ia pulang sekolah—tapi bukan berarti aku yang menyebarkannya.

Aku hanya mengikutinya—dan itu _bukan_ berarti aku stalker, oke?

o

o

**Waiting**

Satu-satunya lelaki yang paling kubenci karena ia mampu membuatku merasa satu detik saja, bagaikan satu jam, ketika aku menunggunya mengucapkan ketiga kata itu.

Ya, tiga kata yang singkat, padat, dan jelas itu.

"Aku suka kamu."

o

o

**Completed: 22.06.09  
Happy Birthday Yosuke Hanamura!**

* * *

**END  
**


End file.
